The Art of Thievery
by 911SpecialPerson911
Summary: A Group of thieves are trying to steal a 15 million dollar dagger from Africa. Will Clark and Lois be able to stop the thieves on time, or will they fail. better summary inside. Clois


**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own Smallville nor do I own any of the characters as much as I wish I could. The only thing that I claim is this story line I have embedded the Smallville characters in._

_**Summary:** Lois gets quite the interesting phone call at 12 in the morning. A Group of thieves are trying to steal a 15 million dollar dagger from Africa. With her Clark as his partner, Will they be able to stop the thieves on time, or will they fail. Rated M for future chapters, there will be really good Clois scenes so, check every so often i should have the next chapter up in a month of less, depending on the length. ^_^ R&R_

* * *

**The Art of Thievery**

**Chapter 1**

_Metropolis _

_Daily Planet_

It was hot. Extremely hot! Not only that, it was humid. Everyone in the basement was miserable, including Lois Lane. The last three days have been the same in Metropolis. Some kind of heat wave, and it was killing her. "My god when will it end." she complained to the ceiling. Just then Clark walked in with two coffees and his jacket folded over his forearm. "When will what end, Lois?" Clark asked as he looked up to see what she was yelling at, while he walked towards her desk. "Smallville, I know you are not oblivious to the weather, and on top of that where have you been?" looking at Lois now as he handed her, her cup "Oh, just about everywhere, but mainly the coffee shop" Glaring at him she answered "Everywhere but here you mean?" then took the coffee from his hand, raised it to her lips and took a sip; the smell and taste were enticing. Clark smiled, noticing she placed her cup down on the desk and simply rolled her eyes. "Get over here and tell me what you think of this" Clark walked over and bent down over her shoulder to read the article:

_"Mysterious red and blue blurr"_

_Superhero of mystery…_

He smiled, "Looks good to me you just have a few spelling errors; There is only one "r" in blur. But other than that it looks great." Correcting her spelling error, she then turned, "Thanks Smallville" she said as she turned to look at him; blue eyes met brown. Noticing just how close they were to each other, blushing she turned away and went back to her article. "Finally" Lois said in an exasperated tone, as she clicked spell check just in case she missed anything then sent her article to be published. "Okay, now let's get the heck out of here before I melt." Clark just chuckled under his breath and followed her to the elevator.

They both headed out of the Daily Planet toward the parking lot. "Oh my god, this heat wave is killing me." Lois complained once again, as she opened the car door and started the ignition. She smiled as the cool air from the A.C. rushed to her face. "Now this is a hell of a lot better." Clark just smiled at her soft expression. "Alright, let's get out here" She said as she put her game face, shifted the gear into reverse and drove towards the metropolis traffic. Lois is quite the offensive driver, but, despite all the yelling Lois had done on the way to the farm, the trip was silent. Clark gestured to speak, when he heard the rumble of thunder a few miles back, and the storm seemed to be gaining speed. "Lois, you might want to go a little faster." Lois jerked her face to her right, while raising her brow and said, "Smallville, telling me, to go fast? Well that's a first, so what's the rush?" still listening he answered, "It's going to rain" she raised her brow higher. "Really, now how the hell do you know that?" Clark hesitated, he had gotten so used to her that he almost forgot to keep his secret a secret. But, like always Clark manages to pull something out of his ass. "Well, the sun has dimmed down faster than usual, and I'm pretty sure I have seen a few flashes of lightening." Lois narrowed her eyes at him, for more time then she should've, and almost crashed into an oncoming pickup truck. "Lois, look out!" yelled Clark as he grabbed the wheel and swerved the car back to the right lane. Although they almost crashed, Lois managed to make a smart remark. "And then you wanted me to go faster" he just looked at her dumb founded, as he pointed to the farm entrance, "you might want to turn now" Lois just laughed sarcastically as she turned into the rocky drive way.

The second they stepped out of the car, it started to pour. "Oh, that's just peachy! Freaky weather man was right" Then as if on cue, Lois's purse fell to the floor. "Great!" Smirking, Clark super sped to the front door and waited for her to gather her things. Frustrated, she didn't even try to escape from the rain, seeing as it was pointless. When she got to the door she was drenched from head to toe. Stifling laughter, Clark spoke "I'll go… get you… a towel" he kicked off his muddy shoes and ran inside bringing back a pair of towels. "Thanks" Lois said sarcastically then proceeded to dry herself as much as she could, while he went to the kitchen. "Well at least the rain is a step up from the heat, don't you think?" she called out, while still rubbing her hair against the towel; "Hmm." answered Clark. Giving her final attempts at drying off, Lois then walked towards the kitchen "Oh, you read my mind Smallville" she said as she leaned against the counter and waited for the coffee to finish. Clark smiled "Come on Lois it's only been how long now?" he said with an adorable smile. She paused for a second as if in a daze but quickly snapped out of it, and proceeded to hiding any evidence by punching his shoulder. "Shut up!" Clark confused and clueless as ever just smiled. He poured the now finished coffee into a mug, and handing it to Lois. "Thank you" she said while tilting her head in acknowledgment, she grabbed the mug and hugged it with both hands for warmth. Clark leaned his back against the counter as he sipped his coffee. Lois hugged her cup close to her face and took small sips, while in a daze; she looked at Clark and his wet white shirt that exposed every inch of his toned chest, who could blame her for staring. Noticing, he waved his hand over her face. Startled, she broke from the daze, and blushed. Which only lead to a moment of awkward silence and a strong wave of tension Clark couldn't help but brake, "So, you should take a shower and change, that way you won't catch a cold or something" after gulping down the last bit of her coffee Lois spoke, "Um yeah, I think I'll do just that" On that note she ran up the stairs into the shower, slamming the door behind her. Her heart raced and her blood pumped faster under her skin, 'causing her to slowly slide down on the door with a dumbfounded expression. Lois breathed a sigh of relief, now that she was safe from her emotions. "What the hell was that just now?" She thought to herself, as she got up and started the shower.

***

_Somewhere in Metropolis _

"When will it stop?" said Josef in a low voice as he rubbed his hands over his eyes. He hadn't slept for days due to the heat wave; the bags under his eyes were proof of that. Sighing he continued to look at the blue prints of the Queen Industries show case room, the security was high but not impossible to get by. It was all a matter of time and precision, thievery although a crime was an art, and perfecting it showed skill. Josef wasn't in for the steal but because he liked prove others that just because you pay thousands if not millions of dollar to protect something, doesn't mean it was. But it wasn't the same for his partner Lenka. He was in it for the money, the rush of stealing something and expecting to be caught at anytime, well that was until the last theft three years ago. There was one casualty because of a small miscalculation, Lenka panicked, he shoot and killed a man. Ever since then he has become a much darker blood thirsty man. "That's why I can't continue this" he sat up and from his pocket he pulls out a piece of yellow paper. On the paper was a name and a number, he grabbed his cell phone made sure no one was around and dialed.

***

The phone rang as Lois step out of the shower; raising her brow she went over to answer it. It's not that she wasn't used to getting calls at midnight but it was the fact that she wasn't expecting anyone to call her. Picking up the phone after the third ring she spoke "Hello?" the other end was silent, annoyed now thinking it was a prank call she yelled into the phone. "Hello! Answer or I will hang up" she threatened. "Is this Lois Lane?" the person on the other line finally answered. "Yes, who's asking?" breathing deeply the man answered her question "Look, my name is not important, but the information I have for you is. If you're the kind of person I think you are then I've got a story for you" now interested Lois pressed the phone closer to her ear to make sure she got everything the man said "Okay, you have my attention." The man snorted a laugh "Good, you might want to right this down"

* * *

_**Authors Note:** This is my first time writing anything like this i really hope you like what i have so far, i am promising many amazing chapters. Hope to have so followers. i know this chapter doesnt have much and may not look so great but trust me the plot is pretty good. comments and critics except, i need good scolding if you dont like it i learn this way lol. um... i have no idea what else to write here so yea please enjoy and hope to here from you soon._


End file.
